


El Padrino

by sra_danvers



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drarrython, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-15
Updated: 2012-01-15
Packaged: 2017-10-29 14:14:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/320788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sra_danvers/pseuds/sra_danvers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rose cuenta con su padrino, Harry Potter, para que haga de escudo humano entre su padre y la familia de su novio.</p>
            </blockquote>





	El Padrino

**Author's Note:**

> Fic parte del Mini Bang! del Drarrython.  
> Beteado por Intimisky

—¡Tío Harry!

Rose Weasley corrió por el andén nueve y tres cuartos hasta llegar a su padrino, sobre el que se lanzó con todo el peso de sus diecisiete años.

—¡Has venido!

—Claro que he venido. Como si hubiera podido negarme después de recibir una carta diaria durante el último mes. ¿No tenías suficiente trabajo con tus EXTASIS?

—No seas tonto, sabes que me los podría haber sacado en quinto. Sin haber estudiado antes.

—Esa es mi niña. Igualita a tu madre con los libros. Suerte que el pelo lo has sacado de tu padre. Por cierto, ¿y esa insistencia de que me quedara aparte de la familia? —Rose se apartó dejando que su tío viera quién estaba tras ella—. Cielos, tú debes de ser Scorpius Malfoy. ¿Aún estáis saliendo?

—¡Padrino!

—Disculpa, chico —ofreció Harry, tendiéndole la mano al angustiado joven—. No tengo nada contra ti, pero esperaba no tener que presenciar esto. Su padre ha sido mi mejor amigo durante toda mi vida y no me gustaría perderle por culpa de un infarto. En serio Rosie, deberías decírselo en casa y no aquí. No me mires así, sabes que tu padre se tomaría mal la noticia de que cualquier chico se te acercara, pero es que precisamente el hijo de Malfoy…

—Por eso te pedí que vinieras. Tú siempre estás defendiendo a su padre —declaró la chica, entrelazando la mano con su novio—. Además, tiene que ser hoy. Sus padres… tampoco lo saben.

—Entonces me quieres aquí en calidad de auror, por si hay que separarles…

—¡Tío Harry! En serio… tenemos que ir, mamá ya se estará poniendo nerviosa. Tú sólo controla que la cosa no vaya a mayores, ¿vale?

—Y con eso te refieres a que no acaben en la vía del tren… esto va a ser peor que cuando Hugo se presentó en casa con una araña que pretendía adoptar.

Fueron hacia la cola del tren, donde les esperaban los Weasley y los Malfoy. A pesar de que las dos familias estaban bastante separadas, les vieron llegar al estar el andén ya bastante vacío.

—¿Harry? ¿Rose? —preguntó Ron, adelantándose y mirando fijamente al chico rubio.

Hugo ya estaba con sus padres, apoyado contra el carro de los baúles, esperando a ver cómo salía su hermanita de esa. Y contento de que, por una vez, no fuese él el que se encontraba en el ojo del huracán. 

—Papá —se adelantó Rose—, te presento a Scorpius Malfoy. Mi novio.

Esas palabras despertaron en caos. Draco y Astoria se acercaron al oír el nombre de su hijo. Hermione estaba interrogando a su hija y Ron se estaba poniendo tan colorado como su pelo.

—Ron, relájate, no es para tanto —intentó calmarle Harry, colocándose entre él y Draco Malfoy.

—¿Tú lo sabías? ¿Lo sabías y no me habías dicho nada?

—No le culpes a él papá —Rose defendió a su padrino—. ¿Cómo querías que te dijera algo si te pones así?

—¿Y confías más en tu padrino que en tu madre? —protestó Hermione, ofendida. Le pegó una colleja a Harry, por connivencia.

—¡Tú se lo habrías dicho a papá!

—Rose, ¿por qué no llevas a Scorpius a ver tu regalo de graduación? Donde siempre, segundo piso columna G.

Harry le lanzó unas llaves a su ahijada, que se las quedó mirando con incredulidad. Iban colgadas de un llavero con dos alas abiertas.

—¡Un Bentley! ¡Me has comprado un Bentley!

—Lo mejor para mi niña. Anda, ve y enséñale a tu novio lo que es un coche muggle.

Rose tiró de Scorpius hacia la salida, mientras el chico buscaba la mirada de sus padres. Su madre le sonrió, dándole su aprobación. Draco estaba demasiado ocupado lanzando miradas asesinas al hipotético suegro de su hijo.

—¿Le has comprado un Bentley? —Le preguntó Ron, olvidado el asunto Malfoy por un momento— ¡Es demasiado, Harry!

—Quedamos en que nada de coches —comentó Hermione, enfurruñada.

—Eso lo dijiste tú, yo insistí en que a Teddy le había comprado uno, y Rose ha sacado más EXTASIS.

—Tío Harry, ¿a mí también me comprarás uno, aunque no seas mi padrino?

—¡Hugo! —le reprendió su madre.

—¿Qué? Ahora no me vayas a echar las culpas de este follón, para una vez que no la he montado yo...

—¿Tú también lo sabías? —se exasperó Ron.

—¡Yo y todo Hogwarts! Pero tranquilos, yo no os daré problemas de este tipo. A mí me van los tíos, como a tío Harry.

—¡Hugo! —gritó Harry—. ¡Ahora no es el momento!

—¿También sabías eso? —Le preguntó Ron a Harry, ahora ya hiperventilando— ¿Es que mis hijos confían más en ti que en su propio padre?

—Compréndelo, papá, él tiene más experiencia con eso. Además, lo mío no es tan malo, yo no me he ligado a un Malfoy —comentó el chico, volviendo a diversificar la atención.

—No te permito que digas eso como si fuera algo malo —interrumpió Draco, indignado.

—¡Y yo no te permito que le hables así a mi hijo! —le defendió Ron, que hacía rato que tenía ganas de desfogarse con el hurón.

Los dos se enzarzaron en una lucha dialogal como las que tenían en Hogwarts, mientras Hermione y Astoria hacían las debidas presentaciones. Las mujeres decidieron llevar a Hugo a ver el coche, dejando a Harry a cargo de controlar a los dos cabezas de familia, que al fin y al cabo, era lo que le había pedido su ahijada.

—Vosotros dos —les interrumpió, colocándose entre los acalorados hombres—. Escuchadme porque yo también quiero ver si a mi Rosie le ha gustado su regalo. Y tú calla —le avisó a Ron, viendo cómo sus ojos se encendían de nuevo con el tema—. Vuestros hijos llevan tres años juntos y no se han atrevido a decírselo antes a sus padres por miedo a vuestra reacción. Sabían que tendrían problemas y si aún así han querido estar juntos, hacedles un favor y confiad en su buen criterio. Después de todo los dos están en la casa de las águilas…

Harry se les quedó mirando con los brazos cruzados, esperando una respuesta. A esas alturas el andén ya se había quedado completamente vacío.

Ron, que conocía el temperamento de su amigo cuando estaban sus hijos de por medio, a los que consideraba suyos también, fue el primero en tenderle la mano al hurón. Aunque cuando éste la apretó tiró de él y le susurró—: No te preocupes, Malfoy. Mi hija es demasiado inteligente como para aguantar mucho tiempo a un pijo remilgado.

—Ron… —le avisó Harry, que no había oído el intercambio pero sí había visto el rostro ofendido del Slytherin.

—Tranquilo Potter, no voy a dejar que me afecten las palabras de un tendero…

—¡Un tendero! Pues este tendero gana el doble de lo que tú ganas en el Ministerio, ¡chupatintas!

—¿Yo soy un chupatintas? ¿Entonces tu padre qué es?

Harry se lanzó de cabeza contra el muro que le separaba del mundo muggle. Si no hubiese sido un muro mágico, a lo mejor también se habría lanzado contra él, con tal de no escuchar a aquellos dos cansinos…

**********************

—Menos mal que hoy te ha vestido tu mujer, Weasley, así no llamarás la atención. Al menos por tu ropa, porque con tu pelo no hay mucho más que hacer…

Cinco años después, en la fiesta de promesa de sus hijos, Draco y Ron aún no habían aceptado que sus familias iban a unirse en breve. O quizás sí, y ya se peleaban por costumbre.

—¿Quién nos iba a decir a nosotros que íbamos a estar en esta mansión sin estar amenazados de muerte, eh Harry?

—Lo dirás por mí, yo no me fiaría de lo que Malfoy te ha puesto en la bebida —bromeó su amigo, harto de ya de sus trifulcas.

Ron escupió su whisky de fuego como si fuera un aspersor. Harry y Draco rieron ante la estampa, formando un coro a su alrededor al que se unieron Scorpius y Rose.

—¡Papá! ¿Qué ha pasado?

—Nada, que tu padre no sabe aguantar una broma —explicó Harry—. Estás preciosa, mi flor.

—No me llames así, tío Harry, sabes que lo odio. ¿Has conocido ya a Olson?

—No. Ni siquiera sé quién es Olson. ¿Debería saberlo?

—Es el primo de Astoria —comento Draco algo secamente.

—Y mi padrino —añadió Scorpius, rodeando a su prometida con su brazo.

—Y también es gay —sentenció Rose, haciendo que esta vez fuera Draco el que se atragantara. Aunque fue mucho más disimulado que Ron—. Y hemos pensado que como es tradición que los padrinos de los contrayentes compren las arras juntos…

—¿Las arras? ¿Qué son las arras? ¡No me habías dicho nada de eso! —exclamó Harry histérico. Le había costado más de un mes decidirse por el regalo perfecto para su ahijada y para Scorpius. Aún tenía que escoger su traje. ¡Y ahora tenía que comprar algo que ni siquiera sabía qué era!

—A veces me maravillo de tu incultura, Potter, y eso que debería estar acostumbrado —dijo Draco, con esa sonrisa socarrona que ya sólo guardaba para Harry. Y algunas veces para Ron, claro.

—No le hagas caso —comentó Scorpius—. Son unas monedas especiales, trece, parte del hechizo de bienes. Mi tío te pondrá al día.

—Sí, a ver si te pone al día en otras cosas también —comentó Rose con picardía.

—¡Rosie! —se escandalizó Ron— Y tú no tienes que parecer tan ansioso…

—Qué quieres, no es fácil conocer a hombres en el mundo mágico. Y estoy harto de muggles, a este paso no lograré nunca tener una pareja estable.

—¿Pareja estable? ¿Tú? —comentó Hermione, acercándose al grupo junto a Astoria—. ¿De qué estáis hablando, de quimeras?

—No te rías —se quejó Harry, aunque él también se reía, conocedor de su fama—. Algún día encontraré al hombre ante el que no tendré que esconder mi varita.

—Uy, tío Harry, con lo que te gusta a ti enseñar tu…

—¡Rose!

Ese fue Ron.

**********************

Olson resultó ser un mago muy, muy atractivo. Y comprometido. Harry maldijo su suerte, mientras escogía las dichosas trece moneditas de entre un grupo de cientos, que a él le parecían todas iguales.

—Debí suponer que mi presencia sería necesaria —comentó Draco, entrando en la platería de Hampshire que les había indicado Hermione.

—Vaya, pensaba que sólo eran necesarios los padrinos, querido primo —ofreció Olson, que no parecía alegrarse mucho de verle.

Harry, en cambio, se alegraba y mucho. Ya que no tenía posibilidades con el otro padrino, al menos Draco le ayudaría en esa locura de monedas. Además, debía reconocer que en esos cinco años en los que había tenido que hacer de árbitro entre Ron y él, el hombre había empezado a caerle muy, muy bien. Adoraba su humor sarcástico, sobre todo cuando no se dirigía hacia él. Sus modos eran deliciosos, y además no podía negar que Malfoy siempre había estado de muy buen ver. Total, que su compañía siempre era bienvenida.

Gracias a él la elección se resolvió seguramente en la mitad de tiempo de lo que hubieran tardado sin él. Quizá menos aún.

—¿No íbamos a tomar algo? —comentó Olson cuando al fin salieron del establecimiento, con las dichosas moneditas en posesión de Draco, que no se fiaba de ninguno de los dos.

—¡Genial! —respondió Harry—. Conozco un pub cercano donde hacen una cerveza propia…

—Harry —le detuvo Olson, con una suficiencia que le hizo recordar a su prima—, no vamos a ir a un local muggle. Iremos a un club. Mágico. Para hombres de nuestros gustos —comentó, guiñándole un ojo.

Como Draco se unió a ellos sin decir nada, Harry supuso que con los gustos Olson se había referido al precio de las bebidas, o a la exclusividad de admisión.

Pero cuando se aparecieron en la puerta y entraron, se hizo evidente que hablaba de otros gustos, unos que no sabía que Malfoy también compartía. Si lo hubiera sabido…

—Un momento —detuvo a Draco, cuando seguía a Olson hacia uno de los reservados que no estaba ocupado por dos magos dándose el lote—. ¿Y Astoria?

—¿Qué pasa con ella? No pretenderás que la invitemos.

Harry le miró con seriedad, en ese momento no le interesaba en absoluto su sarcástico humor.

—Olson es su primo, Potter. Por supuesto que está al tanto de mis gustos. Sólo que yo soy más discreto que tú y sé mantener mi vida privada y mis placeres separados.

—Malfoy. Tu mujer _es_ tu vida privada.

—Mi mujer me ha dado un hijo precioso. Yo mantengo su alto ritmo de vida. ¿Dónde está el placer en eso?

Por algún motivo aquello le irritaba. Mucho.

Se sentaron en una mesa, apartada dentro de unas cortinitas como el resto. Cuando asomó el camarero para tomarles la nota, un joven rubio que llevaba un delantal y poco más, dejó caer la bandeja formando un sonoro estruendo. Como tenía la cortina levantada, el resto de comensales se asomaron para comprobar qué había causado aquel estrépito.

A Harry se le pasó rápidamente el enojo con Malfoy. En ese momento tenía otras preocupaciones más perentorias. Como por ejemplo un montón de hombres mirándole fijamente. El primero de ellos; el camarero, que había perdido el equilibrio de la impresión.

—¡Harry Potter!

Genial, eso atrajo más tipos, a cuál más babeante.

—Tres whiskys de fuego —pidió Draco bruscamente, sin preguntar al resto si les parecía bien la elección—. Y cierre la cortina de una vez —ordenó, arisco.

—Oh, mierda —se quejó Harry al quedarse solos los tres—. Y yo que tenía ganas de conocer a un mago gay. No había contado con mi fama…

—Mejor para ti, ¿no? —preguntó Olson, divertido—. Apuesto a que todos esos hombres estarían dispuestos a _conocerte_ mejor. Y te aseguro que eso no es muy usual, aquí no se liga con tanta facilidad como en el Soho, amigo.

—Harry no es tu amigo, Olson —le cortó Draco, todavía de mal humor—. Si lo fuera le conocerías como para saber que no le gusta que le juzguen por su fama. Anda, ve a buscar a ese novio tuyo, o luego me pedirá cuentas a mí.

—¡Oye! De qué humor más tonto os habéis puesto los dos —se quejó, mirando ambos ceños fruncidos—. Si lo llego a saber no te aviso de que íbamos a la joyería.

Se levantó y se despidió apenas con un saludo, recogiendo su Whisky al cruzarse con el camarero, que ya traía las bebidas. Y un papelito para Harry.

Se quedaron los dos frente a frente, sorbiendo sus bebidas en silencio.

—¿Por qué…? —preguntaron los dos a la vez.

La casualidad y el alcohol remedió el ambiente estropeado por la multitud y la risa acabó de relajarles.

Draco le indicó que procediera él, inclinándose caballerosamente y haciendo un gesto con la mano.

—¿Por qué no me dijiste que te gustaban los hombres? —le preguntó, con seriedad. Si lo hubiera sabido antes… 

Siempre que imaginaba a su pareja, aquella con la que algún día compartiría su vida tal como Ron la compartía con Hermione, había pensado en un hombre como Draco. Alguien con quien se sintiera cómodo, con quien pudiera ser él mismo, sin tener que fingir ser el héroe del mundo mágico. Alguien que le hiciera reír como él lo hacía. Que le llevara la contraria, que se peleara con él y no le diera coba como los demás. Alguien atractivo, elegante, con esos ojos tan claros y cristalinos. Con ese pelo claro, casi plata…

Mierda. Se acababa de dar cuenta de que llevaba _años_ deseando a ese hombre en particular, creyéndolo tan inalcanzable que había convertido su identidad en alguien anónimo. Pero ahora le tenía allí, en persona, al alcance de su mano, y de su boca…

—¿Y por qué te lo iba a decir? —contestó Draco, algo cohibido por la intensa mirada que estaba recibiendo—. ¿Para qué…?

—Hola —saludó una cabeza, colándose por la cortina—. Solo quería saludar —ofreció el tipo, guiñándole un ojo a Harry. Dejó una tarjetita en la mesa y le lanzó un beso con la mano y, sin haber mirado a Draco tan siquiera una vez, volvió a salir tal como había entrado.

—¿Qué ha sido eso? —preguntó Harry, desconcertado.

—Esa es tu fama, Potter —contestó Draco, sorbiendo algo más de su whisky.

—¿Qué me estabas diciendo?

—¿Te importa?

—¡Claro que me importas! Que me importa… —se corrigió rápidamente.

—Te decía que si querías saberlo para conseguir otra presa en tu larga lista de conquistas…

—¿QUÉ? —preguntó Harry indignado—. ¿Cómo puedes pensar eso?

—Buenas tardes… —les interrumpió otro hombre—. Me llamo…

—Mire, no me importa cómo se llama, si me disculpa estamos ocupados —le cortó Harry, de malos modos.

—Bueno, yo le dejo mi tarjeta por si algún día sí le interesa. Y gracias por protegernos, señor Potter —ofreció el hombre, cordialmente pese a todo.

—No puedo creerlo —dijo Harry frotándose los ojos.

Draco lanzó un hechizo e incendió las tres notas que se acumulaban en la mesa. Por si acaso, como había dicho aquel entrometido.

—¿Realmente crees que soy tan promiscuo?

—¿No lo eres? Ron siempre dice…

—Ron sólo folla con una mujer, para él dos tipos diferentes en un mes es una bacanal. Además, a mí me gustaría tener una pareja fija, al fin. Pero saliendo con muggles… ¿cómo voy a esconderles parte de mi vida? Draco, si tú…

—¿Señor Potter?

Harry solía tener mucha paciencia con la gente que se le acercaba en el mundo mágico. Pero en ese momento estaba totalmente centrado en Draco y no quería interrupción alguna. Suficientemente le estaba costando declararse…

Decidido a frenar de una vez aquella locura, se levantó en el estrecho espacio y tomó a Draco por el cuello de su chaqueta. Lo levantó y le besó en la boca, ignorando completamente al hombre que les estaba observando con los ojos abiertos como platos.

Al cabo de unos segundos el mal tercio se retiró, pero Harry no soltó a Draco. Ni éste se quejó. Los dos inclinados por encima de la mesa, se besaban con tal intensidad que pronto olvidaron por qué lo hacían. Simplemente se deseaban, lo llevaban haciendo mucho tiempo y aquello era demasiado delicioso como para pensar en algo más.

Otro hombre se asomó y volvió a desaparecer. Harry lanzó un hechizo hacia la cortina, sin dejar de devorar a su víctima. Tiró de él, obligándole a que rodeara la mesa sin separar sus labios. Draco cayó entonces encima suyo, cabalgándole con una pierna a cada lado de su cadera.

—Merlín —gimió el Slytherin, al sentir lo duro que estaba el auror—. ¿Esto es por mí, Potter?

—No, en realidad me ponen mis fans, pero a ti te tenía más a mano.

Draco le dio un manotazo en el hombro y luego le agarró por la nuca para besarle de nuevo y comprobar que realmente era él quién estaba acelerando su respiración.

—¿Por qué… —jadeó Harry—, no me lo habías dicho antes?

—¿Y descubrirte este lugar cuando aún no me conocías bien? —confesó Draco, sonriendo con una pícara sonrisa, esa sólo para Harry—. No, te quería bien atado antes de declararme.

—¿Y qué te dice que me tienes atado, Slytherin depravado?

—Llévame a tu picadero de soltero y te lo muestro —susurró en su oído.

Harry dejó suficientes galeones para las tres bebidas y se desapareció con su preciada carga.

Y no se refería a las benditas arras…

**********************

—Todos sabéis lo que me gusta dar discursos.

Empezaba a quedar poca gente en el banquete, y los que habían eran casi todos parte de la familia. Conocían bien a Harry y su frase les hizo reír.

—Pero hoy en un día especial. Los que no os habéis ido (veo que aún queda alcohol) —más risas—, sabéis que Rose es como una hija para mí. En realidad es mi sobrina, porque considero a Ron y Hermione como mis hermanos —un coro de Weasleys, de tres generaciones distintas, aprobó eso con gritos de ánimo—, pero como yo no pienso tener hijos —silbidos—, y Hugo no creo que vaya a casarse nunca —risas y silbidos—, sólo me queda acompañar a Ted al altar, lo que espero poder hacer pronto, ¡a ver si te animas, enano! —levantó la copa entre abucheos y su ahijado le imitó antes de besar a Victoire, que tenía su blanca piel de color grana—. A Scorpius no le conozco lo suficiente como para contar algún vergonzoso recuerdo, pero de Rose sí podría contar muchos… ¡pero no lo haré! —gritó, golpeado por el ramito de flores que le había lanzado su ahijada, haciéndolo aparecer de la nada—. Tan solo déjame que presuma de mi pequeña flor —se oyó un ¡oh! murmurado de fondo. Molly sacó dos pañuelos de su bolso mágico y le pasó uno a Hermione, que lo compartió con su emocionado marido—. Cuando eras un bebé me gustabas más, porque hacía de ti lo que quería. A los cinco años ya te unías a tu madre para corregirme, así que no duró mucho —todos rieron, algunos entre lágrimas—. Cuando en Hogwarts fuiste a parar al nido de las águilas, no puedo decir que me sorprendiera, aunque tampoco lo había dado por hecho. Siempre mostraste una valentía superior, sobre todo para defender a tu hermano cuando se metía en problemas. Que era muy a menudo —éste se quejó, pero nadie le hizo caso porque todos sabían que era verdad—. También eras fiel y astuta como nadie cuando hacías una trastada, que sé que no siempre tenía la culpa el pobre Hugo; los aurores no somos tontos, nenita. —Aquí golpearon la mesa unos cuantos compañeros de Harry y de Teddy—. Pero me alegro de que fueras a parar a Ravenclaw, porque así conociste a Scorpius y estas dos familias se han podido unir gracias a ello. Os deseo toda la felicidad que los hechizos conjurados aquí hoy os traigan. ¡Por Rose y Scorpius!

El jardín se llenó de bravos, gritos y brindis de copas.

—¿Quién te ha escrito el discurso, Harry? —se oyó de fondo, sospechosamente por la zona donde se sentaba George.

—Sí, vale, me han ayudado… ¡pero yo he puesto mi granito de arena, eh!

—Yo también quería decir algo… —comentó entonces Draco, poniéndose en pie y acercándose al padrino con una copa en la mano—. Quería darte la bienvenida a nuestra familia, Rose, algo más calurosa que cuando me enteré de lo vuestro —los Weasley silbaron ante eso—. Además, quería darte las gracias por domar a tu padre y que me aceptara como consuegro —Ron se tapó el rostro con las manos, sabiendo que esta vez la broma iba con él y no con su hijo—. Ahora que ya está acostumbrado a mi presencia, le será más fácil aceptar esto.

Dejó la copa en la mesa, y sin previo aviso, besó a su amante delante de todos, larga y profundamente.

Los primeros en recuperarse fueron los novios, pues para ellos no era ninguna novedad. Hermione, Teddy y Victoire, y Olson y su pareja también lo sabían. Astoria se tensó en la silla, pero de hecho ella era la única que sabía lo que Draco pretendía hacer, así que se resignó a las miradas que le lanzaban y le guiñó el ojo a su hijo, que sabía lo poco que a ella le importaba que estuvieran juntos. Narcisa sonrió emocionada, sabiendo que Harry Potter siempre había sido especial para su hijo, de un modo u otro. Lucius se limitó a mirar hacia otro lado, como había hecho con Scorpius. Era mucho mejor para su ya no tan buena salud.

Cuando los hermanos Weasley, excepto Ron, salieron de su estupefacción, se pusieron a silbar y a gritar como posesos, haciendo que el resto riera también.

—¿Estás loco? —preguntó Harry, cuando Draco le dejó respirar—. ¿Tenías que hacerlo ahora? —añadió, aunque por el brillo de sus ojos se adivinada que estaba más feliz que enfadado.

—O te besaba delante de toda esta gente o quemaba tu bolsillo donde, que yo sepa, deben haber ya unas tres malditas tarjetitas, entre camareros y algún invitado que no quiero volver a ver por aquí…

Harry sonrió, imitando esa medio sonrisa que Draco únicamente lucía para él. Y le besó de nuevo.

FIN


End file.
